


Wind 風

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Day 14: Wind, Gen, Quidditch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在那一場魁地奇賽，Harry以為自己戰勝了恐懼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind 風

**Author's Note:**

> 改編自三集裡第十三章葛萊分多對雷文克勞的魁地奇賽。

坐在魁地奇的掃帚之上，風劃過臉的感覺、 還有呼嘯的聲響，巨大得能蓋過心跳。他於天空中被雷文克勞的Cho Chang緊隨在後。那是Harry第一次於比賽上遇上作為女孩的捕手──其實並不罕見，畢竟女生較擅長捕捉金探子細膩的動作、而且輕巧的身型在飛行上亦 是較男生有利的條件；但即使是在巫師的世界裡，運動界內的男女不平衡現象卻和麻瓜世界沒多少分別──然而，隱約的、不知為何他發現自己特別在意腦後那看不 見卻如影隨形的女孩，甚至較找尋金探子還要在意。而他拒絕相信那只是因為剛剛的匆匆一瞥。  
  
不、他怎會遇上一見鍾情這樣的蠢事呢？只是女生 _而己_ 。因為剛巧對方的捕手是女生而且長得很漂亮、大概有著東方人的血統吧……  
  
  
隨後他看見了金探子的蹤影。趕緊將腦袋裡亂七八糟的想法全部推倒，他一轉掃帚的方向便感覺到身後的女孩也跟隨而來。但很突冗的一刻停止了。儘管知道不該往回頭看，Harry還是本能地轉頭了。  
  
  
Cho Chang的臉色發白，於藍色的制服襯托下更顯詭異，她指著下方，近乎顫抖，彷彿想尖叫卻失去了吶喊的本能。  
  
Harry很自然地順著她的指示望向草地。  
  
  
黑色的幽影。碧綠的草地。而他們之間存在的阻隔只有風。  
  
  
他 在看見催狂魔時覺得世界停止了。雖然沒有伴隨母親的尖叫但他依然覺得頭皮發麻。就像不該現身於人世的死神突然行走於你的面前想要奪取你的性命一般。 Harry只能憑直覺掏出魔杖喊出從Lupin的黑魔法課上學過的Patronus保護咒，那幾個催狂魔倒下，眾人還在驚訝之際，他已經繼續直飛往金探 子，也許是出於逃跑的本能也或許是作為捕手的本性。當他把金探子抓在手心時，那掙扎的羽翼扎著他的手心彷彿在提醒著這一切並不是一場惡夢。  
  
**只是一場活生生上演於現實裡的惡夢。**  
  
但現實裡眾人卻因為他捉到了金探子而爆發出巨大的歡呼聲。看台上的勝利喜悅大過草坪上的恐懼和混亂。乘著掃帚回到地面的Harry下一秒被狂喜的隊友們包圍著，他只能隔著重重疊疊的人影之間遊移的空隙看見不少教授們走向催狂魔倒下之處。  
  
  
「太厲害了Harry本以為我們要敗給雷文克勞了！」  
  
「火弩箭真是不蓋的！」  
  
「抱歉我想先去看看──」急於想去察看催狂魔的下落，Harry不禁打斷了興奮的眾人，一轉身，Cho Chang的樣子卻闖入他的視線之中。  
  
  
「……我是來恭喜你的。」  
  
較 他年長一屆的女孩似乎強自鎮定下來，伸出仍帶著皮手套的手。Harry腦海當下一片空白，當靜默變得尷尬之時他才趕緊捉住那一隻手、但又飛快地鬆 開，Harry發現自己沒有理由地臉紅，像血一下子都湧上腦部了，他的視線遊移著就是不敢直視前方的人，只敢說：「不，要不是你被嚇到了說不定……」  
  
Cho倒不太在意他的緊張，只是拉開一個微弱的笑容然後一甩她的黑色長髮，回頭邊指向剛才Harry還很在意的方向邊說：  
  
「不，我輸得心服口服。當下我只是想撿便宜而己；但你卻連催狂魔也敢攻擊，不愧是 _那位_ 傳說中的Harry Potter。」  
  
  
Harry一愣。望著那個愈來愈多教授聚集的方向。似乎還傳來了McGonagall教授那近乎難以致信卻又無比生氣的聲音大喊著：「Slytherin扣五十分！這真是一個愚蠢的玩笑！！」  
  
  
後 來出現的Lupin領著Harry前往那地方，他才看見躺在地上的是Draco Malfoy，和Crabbe、Goyle與及Flint。Harry隨著眾人一起大笑，Draco狼狽掙扎起來的樣子卻使他腦內嗡嗡作響──他本以為自 己這次總算克服了對催狂魔的恐懼，卻原來只是揭開黑布下的拙劣玩笑……  
  
  
Harry沒來由地覺得憤怒。然而這一刻本應是他為葛萊芬多取得勝利最輝煌的一刻之際，他卻不知道生氣的對象是自己還是Malfoy。  
  
  
  
  
  
之 後所有人被Fred和George扯回去交誼廳內辦慶祝派對，身為主角的Harry當然跑不掉。但在爐火正旺、眾人因為酒足飯飽之際他溜了出去。Ron和 Hermione仍在吵架的冷戰中，一個躲上女生們的房間裡溫習她那還沒完成的四百多頁麻瓜課程課本、另一個則和大伙兒吃巧克力蛙都吃得快因過多的可可而 暈過去。他實在受不了他倆，明明是最好的朋友卻喜歡折磨彼此。他永遠都搞不懂他這輩子最重要的兩個摯友。  
  
  
  
Harry往醫療室走去。而他毫不意外在那裡找到Draco Malfoy。  
  
  
夜裡只有零星幾人的診室內，Pomfrey夫人似乎剛替Malfoy包扎好，留下來陪伴著他的Crabbe和Goyle一見Harry進來立即露出警戒的樣子。Draco倒是很乾脆明顯的一臉厭惡。  
  
他 們幾個之中還沒有一個來得及開口搶白對方之前，已能預視出麻煩的醫療長夫人立即提聲命令他們全部離開各自回去自己的學院裡去。四個男孩只好快步走出房間。 Harry緊跟Draco的背後，發現對方的黑袍下露出的白色繃帶只是簡單而輕薄的，相信大概只是掉到地下時的輕微擦傷。  
  
「想來看看我需要你的問候麼Potter？放心好了，我身上沒有 _任何_ 一道傷痕是來自於你的咒語。你該知道你的攻擊力有多差勁。」  
  
儘管壓低了聲音，Draco還是充滿了興味的挖苦。  
  
「我 _當然_ 並非來問候你，我只是知道在這裡可以找到你。」  
  
和對方一樣害怕惹火背後緊盯著他們的醫療長夫人，Harry也只好壓低了聲音，卻難掩怒意：「我想問你 _為何_ 要這樣做？難道你在看別人的魁地奇賽時沒有更有意思的事情可以做嗎？只想出這種拙劣的手法來防礙……」  
  
「你又開始了！Potter、我最看不過眼的就是你這種自視過高彷彿世界都繞你而轉的──」  
  
「 _ **Malfoy和Potter！**_ 趕快回去你們的學院裡！ _現在！ **立即！**_ 」  
  
  
Pomfrey夫人的聲音在背後追趕他們兩人，他們只好逃命一般爭相離開。但當他們一走出醫療室的范圍Harry便按耐不住了。他想起早晨那場賽事後沒來由的怒意和膽怯，這讓他不禁朝Draco咬牙切齒的低吼：  
  
  
「你和Crabbe還有Goyle假扮成 **催狂魔** ，Malfoy！如果Dumbledore在場出手的話 _你會死掉的。_ 」  
  
  
本 想跟上已在走廊另一端的兩個同伴，Draco聞言卻不禁停下腳步，看著Harry大笑了起來，他再也沒有這麼舒暢過；即使今早在賽場上眾人面前出盡洋相， 現在換來Harry Potter憤怒的樣子卻讓他心情好得不得了。而他本以為葛萊芬多的勝利對於今晚的兩人來說應帶來相反的影響。  
  
他失笑著，看著Harry的樣子像是聽到了最好笑的笑話，眼神卻閃著惡意：「那又怎樣？感謝你的關心，但我比較想先看你因恐懼而 _意外_ 墮地的樣子。」  
  
  
「你真是無藥可救的…！」Harry近乎想用他平生不曾使用過的髒話，Draco卻先打斷了他：  
  
「收起你想罵的字眼吧，留給我下次用在你的身上。還有回去你的派對吧，Potter，祝你夢裡可不會遇上催狂魔而尿褲子。」  
  
他笑著轉身走往走廊另一端，加入他的跟班和唱他的笑聲。  
  
  
  
留下Harry一人站在原地。怒意有增無減。  
  
  
Malfoy他永遠都不明白惡作劇可以有多嚴重。他只是想讓他抓狂。──老實說他已經成功了，他 _每一次_ 都 能夠使他抓狂──這大概就是所謂的天敵。被迫逗留於麻瓜世界時他得面對Dudley，但即使來到Hogwarts他還是遇上了Draco Malfoy。這個天之驕子（好笑的是對方也曾這樣稱呼他）把一切都不當一回事，每一件事情都被他當成一個笑話。Harry在他還沒能夠理解的年紀之前已 先被捲進這個魔法世界裡最黑暗的歷史之中，他得小心翼翼的活著、無論身處於麻瓜的地方還是逗留於魔法世界之內。這大概就是Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy最大的分別、最根本性的不同。所以兩人不可能和平共處。也不可能是朋友。  
  
只可以是天敵。只可以站在分歧線之間。只可以 **對立到底。**

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2012.07.29  
> 想審視一下Harry和Draco為何無法成為朋友的原因──或他們最相異之處。但說到底整本小說都是架構在Harry的視角上，這裡的Draco想必也是Harry眼中的Draco吧。  
> 加嘉


End file.
